Les rêves que le vent chuchote
by Shirayuki san
Summary: Où quand parfois Komui déprime au point de travailler quand les autres s'amusent et...que cela paie KomuixReever allenxLenalee sous entendu pour d'autre couples oneshot


**Hello ^^**

**Ceci sera un oneshot (quoique peut être que j'en ferai un two shot avec la suite au bal... J'en ai très envie mais j'ai peur de détruire l'effet que je vais m'efforcer de construire ici ^^ je vais réfléchir à la manière de le tourner pour ne pas le détruire ^^)**

**Il est né d'une image que j'ai vue qui à l'origine n'a AUCUN rapport avec D Gray Man et dont j'ai piqué le ciel et les oiseaux y volant que j'ai modifié. Et puis j'ai trouvé de quoi assouvir cette image mentale dont je parlais dans le chapitre 2 de « Le sacrifice du Fou» ainsi que mon obsession pour le vent (que j'adore soit dit en passant). **

**Cela m'est venu la nuit(comme souvent ces derniers temps...)**

**Voilà enjoy it or not ^^ Et que à vous aussi le vent chuchote des rêves vous concernant ^^**

_Les rêves que le vent chuchote_

Le vent soufflait doucement contre les carreaux du bureau rempli de diverses documents. A celui ci s'entremêlaient des notes de musique qui venaient jusqu'au travailleur acharné malgré l'épaisseur de verre et les 900 mètres qui séparaient son bureau de la salle de bal en contrebas, de l'autre côté des jardins. Mais celles ci lui venaient de manière confuse, pour son plus grand bonheur. Pourtant il en percevait quelque notes. Dans son fauteuil il se redressa tandis que la musique changeait, passant d'enjoué à quelque chose de plus sensuel, plus évasif et mystérieux. Et comme en réponse le vent, à l'extérieur s'adoucit encore plus. L'homme remonta ses lunettes qui étaient descendues de son nez et soupira:

« Une valse.»

Et pendant un instant, il imagina sa sœur, sa splendide sœur dans la robe immaculée qu'elle s'était fait faire pour cette occasion virevolter, un sourire aux lèvres sur cet air, dans les bras d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs tout sourire aussi et EXTREMEMENT conscient de la chance qu'il avait de tenir cette jeune fille entre ses bras. Un sourire vient danser sur ses lèvres. Si il avait voulu, il aurait très bien pu envoyer le jeune homme à l'infirmerie pour cela. Pour oser approcher sa chaste et pure sœur, un privilège qu'à tous les autres il faisait payer. TRES cher. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le cœur de s'opposer à lui. A lui qui avait la chance d'avoir un amour réciproque. Comme sa sœur lui avait confessé. Malgré les risques. Et puis il avait vu les larmes dans les yeux de sa sœur quand celui ci avait été blessé gravement et avait compris que détruire celui qui faisait le bonheur de sa sœur était mauvais. Parce que plus que tout il la voulait heureuse. Même si lui était malheureux. Mais cela avait toujours été dans sa nature. Privilégier le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le fait qu'il est laissé aller à cet événement celui qu'il aimait secrètement. Malgré tout. Malgré son sexe, leurs relations disons...houleuses de subordonné et employeur faignant. Le tout sans le retenir. Sans lui clamer ses sentiments. Il l'avait laissé libre. Libre d'aller s'amuser, de flirter avec toutes les convives si il le voulaient sauf sa sœur évidemment à qu'il n'autorisait que ce jeune homme aux cheveux blancs auprès d'elle. D'ailleurs, en lui, commençait déjà à se développer un complexe de la fidélité qui pouvait par la suite s'avérer à défendre ce couple bec et ongles, Komulin à l'appui, se rendait il compte. Mais en contrepartie...Venir serait au dessus de ses forces. Il ne pourrait pas supporter la vue de celui qu'il aimait, plus beau que jamais, dans un costume de soirée lui qui était toujours en sarrau de laboratoire, un verre à la main en train de parler, rire avec une magnifique jeune fille qui lui ferait les yeux doux et qui à un moment l'entraînerait dans une valse étourdie sous leurs rires à tous deux. Il ne pourrait pas supporter ce spectacle et ne savait même pas si il ne serait pas capable de s'empêcher en voyant cela d'envoyer un Komulin sur la pauvre jeune fille en question. Ce qui à coup sûr réduirait à néant l'ambiance romantique et décontractée que Komui avait essayé de mettre en place pour tout le monde...Sauf pour lui, se sachant bien incapable de pouvoir la supporter sans rien dire.

Il avait décidé d'organiser une fête de cette envergure pour remonter le moral des troupes après le massacre énorme qu'il y avait eu et le retour de l'Arche. Et il avait supervisé TOUT. Le moindre détail, le tout sans aide ou presque, pour éviter de briser le suspense. Au départ, ils étaient tous sceptiques, Reever surtout pensant que cela allait être une catastrophe durant laquelle se joindrait des centaines de Komulin. Alors il 'l'avait laissé entrevoir ce qu'il prévoyait. Un simple coup d'œil qui l'avait rassuré et Reever l'avait laissé non sans le menacer que si il se produisait quoi que ce soit de mécanique, il le payerait TRES cher.

Il avait réglé toues les formalités administratives (parce qu'il fallait bien prévenir que l'on faisait une fête les autorités pour qu'elles ne fassent pas des leurs, et accessoirement avoir des invités), demandé une certaine somme pour se faire un budget,(dure chose à obtenir surtout pour une fête à la Congrégation, institution religieuse) loué la magnifique salle des fêtes avec un plafond entièrement vitré donnant sur un ciel aujourd'hui lumineux, bleu à souhait dans lequel dansaient des petits nuages blancs qui n'était pas loin de la Citadelle, réfléchi au moindre détail esthétique comme quelle fleur devait y être ou pas, en essayant de s'empêcher de faire trop de références à la Chine et sa sœur (pour ne pas trop l'embarrasser et marquer d'une empreinte trop forte son bal), ce qui avait été TRES dur, ou trop de références à l' Australie,la terre natale de celui qu'il aimait(car ce serait bête de se révéler ainsi). Il avait aussi du convaincre de l'intérêt d'une telle chose l'inspecteur Luberrier qui n'était pas très emballé, estimant cela une perte de temps, jusqu'à ce que Komui lui propose avec Jeryy de fournir le buffet. A partir de cet instant, on n' aurait pas pu trouver une personne aussi motivée pour le réaliser. Ni trouver un meilleur invité qu' Howard Link en apprenant QUI ferait le buffet. Il avait même été jusqu'à inviter Brigitte Fey mais Komui n'était pas persuadé qu'ils allaient vraiment danser tous les deux mais plutôt rester toute la soirée au buffet... Il avait du envoyer des centaines de millier d'invitations, non seulement aux branches de la Congrégation dans le monde, mais aussi aux ailes de soutien, aux familles, pour qu'il y est ainsi beaucoup de gens et un peu près autant d'hommes que de femmes . Parce que c'est plus convivial de faire la fête avec beaucoup de gens et des gens que l'on n'a pas vu depuis longtemps. Ils avaient même usé l' Arche (avec autorisation expresse de l'inspecteur devenu PRESQUE amical avec Komui...On se demande pourquoi...) pour aller chercher les gens en question. Il avait pris contact avec un très bon orchestre et prévu autant d'alcool (pour un certain maréchal fêtard il avait CARREMENT prévu une salle spéciale ou étaient tenus de se rendre ceux qui voulaient boire mais pas trop danser pour ne pas détruire d'un seul coup l'ambiance, Komui avait été ferme sur ce point...) que de boissons non alcoolisées (dont du lemon soda, seul hommage qu'il s'était permis à son aimé et PAS un litre de café pour bien ne pas marquer cette fête de son ego surdimensionné(fort dure décision pour lui). Et Johnny de son plein gré s'était porté volontaire pour faire les tenues de ceux qui venaient de la Congrégation, sans que Komui n'est pu rien y faire. Il avait travaillé d'arrache pied, questionnant chaque membre de la Congrégation sur ses goûts et lui réalisant une tenue en adéquation avec sa personnalité, même à ceux qui n'avaient l'intention de venir au départ...Comme Komui. Résultat, il s'était effondré après deux semaines de travail acharné en ayant terminé par la robe de Lenalee et avait passé au moins une semaine à l'infirmerie, les mains en sang, avec un terrible besoin de se reposer. Mais il s'était remis, heureusement. Le tout avait coûté à Komui énormément d'heures supplémentaires, de nuits blanches, d'argumentations longues et alambiquées.

Mais le résultat en valait la peine. La salle qu'il avait visité une fois redécorée était tout simplement SUBLIME. Et pas qu'à ses yeux, mais aussi à ceux de sa témoin Lenalee qu'il avait emmené pour avoir un témoin objectif. La salle des fêtes était devenue une vraie serre et les plantes avaient crée de multiples coins où se dissimuler pour être seuls. La piste de danse était immense et immaculée brillant de mille feux et chaque balcon qui surplombaient celles ci donnaient naissance à de multiples mini piste de danses séparées du couloir par des rideaux de lierre pour rester dans le ton.

Et puis voir tous ses sourires, ces protestations lors des préparatifs (comme lorsque il avait fallu attirer le Commandant hors des laboratoires pour pouvoir avoir ses goûts et ses mensurations ce qui avait nécessité une FAUSSE disparition de l'Intendant dans ses laboratoires pour l'y attirer, une ruse de sioux, digne de ce que faisait Reever à Komui pour le ramener) Il avait tout particulièrement apprécié les invitations et recherche de cavalier de la plupart des gens. Celle maladroite de Miranda qui s'était cassé la figure, avait bredouillé une douzaine de fois devant un Marie écarlate avant que poussé à bout Kanda clama le message pour elle pour avoir enfin la paix. De même que celle qu'avait formulé Johnny à Cash devant toute une section scientifique attendrie, la poussant à accepter et qui pour avoir la paix avait accepté. D'excellents moments. Qu'un compliment inattendu avait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Un soir où Reever quittait la section scientifique et que Komui y travaillait encore, penché sur d''épineuses questions de budget, celui ci s'était approché de son bureau et lui avait lancé avec un sourire sarcastique:

- Si vous faisiez autant d'efforts pour votre paperasse que pour cette fête, ce serait le paradis.

Reconnaissance à demi mots de ses efforts made in Reever. Avec la pointe de sarcasme qu'il faut.

Tout cela menait à aujourd'hui. Ils étaient tous partis faire la fête pour la journée là bas, prenant un peu de bon temps, de repos bien mérité. Et il n'était pas dur de les imaginer, rire, boire, danser ou simplement se murmurer des secrets, parler, ou écouter de la musique ou même se confesser leurs sentiments, comme il espérait que ce serait le cas pour Kanda quand il verrait son Lavi aussi entouré qu'il le serait. Tous sauf lui. Lui qui n'était pas capable de supporter une telle ambiance d'allégresse, lui dont le cœur criait d'un amour qu'il supposait non réciproque. D'un cœur déchiré d'un homme obligé de tout contrôler sans cesse, même dans le choix de ce qu'il doit retenir. D'un homme qui aurait volontiers chercher les bras de son Commandant pour calmer son cœur, pour avoir dans les moments difficiles quelqu'un pour le soutenir, le comprendre bien plus intimement que les autres, voir au delà du masque professionnel qu'il devait imposer à tout le monde. Même à Lenalee. Qui saurait pour ce masque. Quelqu'un qui l'aimât entièrement pour ce qu'il était. Pas seulement le fou complexé. Mais l'homme aussi caché derrière de diverses blessures que la guerre renouvelait sans cesse. Quelqu'un qui aimât désespérément au point de préférer le bonheur de celui qu'il aimait même sans lui que le sien. Quelqu'un qui aimât sans espoir de retour et refusant de parler à autre chose que des feuilles par peur du rejet, du dégoût. De sa désapprobation. Dans les moments de déprime intense, combien de fois avait il pris des feuilles vierges et y avait marqué ses sentiments pour lui, comme si ceux ci étaient les bras d'un amant dans lequel il pouvait se cacher et tout oublier. Comme si c'était LUI. Combien de ses feuilles étaient le début de lettres d'amour enflammées, la plupart repoussées parce qu'elle ne lui semblaient pas assez bien ,enfermées dans un tiroir secret de son bureau par peur qu'elle ne soient trouvées. Il l'ignorait. Il savait juste qu'il en y avait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop pour un seul homme.

Alors puisqu'il s'estimait incapable d'y aller, il avait résolu de rester dans son bureau de le NETTOYER, tant il était déprimé et d'ainsi garder son humeur triste ici pour ne pas détruire son œuvre là bas. Il pouvait même pleurer ici. Car il avait chassé de la Congrégation tout être vivant et avait prétexté à sa sœur un appel urgent qu'il devait recevoir il ne savait quand dans la journée pour ne pas les y rejoindre tout de suite. Celle ci avait semblé d'ailleurs capter son humeur triste et pour la rassurer, il avait dit qu'il passerait dans la journée quand il pourrait. De toute manière il l'aurait du. Au moins il l'aurait du pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, en qualité de Grand Intendant. Et depuis ce matin il nettoyait sans relâche, vidant, archivant, le moindre document dans une Congrégation désormais vide. Une chose étonnamment apaisante.

Il imagina en riant la tête que tirerait Brigitte et Reever en revenant et en trouvant son bureau vierge et propre. Reever le disputerait à coup sûr de ne pas avoir profité de cette journée et du fait qu'il va leur faire payer en s'endormant en plein milieu de la journée, ces heures de repos non prises. Et dans ses yeux il verrait le bonheur qu'il y avait pris. Il entendrait ses remerciements pour une telle soirée quand il ne serait que tous les deux. Avec un immense sourire. Et lui devrait lui rendre son sourire, troublé et torturé qu'il serait par ce simple sourire qui le remerciait de le jeter dans les bras d'une autre la personne qu'il aimait. Son sourire muta en grimace et d'instinct sa main se crispa sur le document qu'il regardait. «Et mince» se morigéna t'il. Et il regarda le document en question. Justement. Une de ses nombreuses lettres où il clamait son amour. En voyant cela une sorte de rage sourde s'empara de Komui qui froissa la lettre et la jeta de toutes ses forces contre la fenêtre. Son cœur criait d'injustice contre ce sentiment que l'on lui infligeait sans espoir de retour. Qu'il n'avait même pas le droit de montrer au monde, quand bien même il soit réciproque.L'amour n'était pas juste. Dieu n'était pas juste. Il avait toujours été bon, et il ne lui était toujours arrivé que des malheurs. D'abord la mort de ses parents, ensuite la séparation d'avec Lenalee puis ce rôle de Grand Intendant qui le détruisait à petit feu le faisant perdre son humanité et maintenant ce pur sentiment censé être heureux. CENSE. Parce qu'il en cherchait encore le bon. A tort. Parce que cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un pli que Reever Wenhamm n'était pas homosexuel. Encore moins avec lui, celui qui le rendait chèvre à longueur de journée. Il n'avait rien à espérer de ses sentiments. Rien à espérer de ses lettres d'amant de substitution qui n'alimentaient qu'un feu déjà mort et condamné qui torturait comme des épines dans la chair. Soudain avisant la lettre roulé en boule auprès de la fenêtre, Komui eut une idée. Il était seul ici, non ? Il pouvait s'exprimer comme il le voulait du coup. Personne ne saurait jamais rien, le vent ce symbole du bonheur aurait tôt fait d'enlever très vite ses quelques syndromes de malheurs. Ces quelques épines de malheurs au yeux des un masque efface la douleur. Alors il sourit. Un petit sourire sadique qui aurait plongé d'effroi tout témoin et l'aurait déjà fait attacher par toute la Section Scientifique.

«Le vent sera le symbole de ma douleur que je vais lui confier et peut être ainsi pourrai je commencer à lutter contre elle puisque cela ne me suffit pas de l'exprimer par écrit . Je ne veux plus de cette douleur pour me sauver d'autres. Je me contenterai de moi, puisque rien ne peut m'aider, après tout» songea t'il. Alors de la poche de son manteau, il sortit la clé qu'il gardait toujours sur lui qui fermait à triple tour le tiroir. Son cœur secret. Et doucement il l'ouvrit et retira le tiroir de son rangement le mettant sur son bureau. A l'intérieur il y avait des milliers de lettres au moins. Toutes écrites en chinois. Parce que seules trois personnes pourraient les comprendre ici. Lenalee, Lui et...Reever. Puis Komui prit les lettres, se pencha pour ramasser celle froissée et ouvrit la fenêtre. Aussitôt une bourrasque le frappa, comme cherchant à le consoler tandis qu'une musique qui s'était faite grave et solennelle envahit tout l'espace.

Komui sourit. Décidément, le temps et la musique étaient en accord avec lui même. C'était un bon choix de le faire témoin alors. Puis il lâcha au vent ses lettres. Ses pensées, ses rêves , ses espoirs déçus, son amour désespéré cristallisé en mots. Il les murmura à l'oreille du vent qui doucement sourit et les renvoya au monde. Enfin une sortie hors de lui même dans le monde. Les lettres s'élevèrent dans les cieux, tourbillonnant sur elles même comme autant de drapeaux, de cris, de bouteille à la mer immaculées. D'encre noire sur une blancheur d'ivoire. Elles volaient haut, haut, comme si elle n'allaient jamais redescendre. Comme vivant un moment d'extase que leur propriétaire n'avait jamais vécu , lui. Elles semblaient elle même être des nuages blancs qui s'entremêlaient aux vrais et qui devenaient impossible de distinguer. Comme autant de colombes virevoltant dans les cieux. Comme autant de papillons dansant avec grâce dans les airs, comme aurait dit Reever. C'était son bal personnel. Celui où il avait sa place. Un spectacle pour lui seul. En profiter depuis son bureau était une honte. Pour une fois décida t'il comme un homme normal, il irait se coucher dans l'herbe et profiterait de cette joie simple d'être couché et d'admirer un spectacle étrange pour tous les autres mais qui pour lui prenait tout son sens. C'était comme si il s'était effondré entre les bras de quelqu'un et pleurait ses secrets dans ses oreilles. Même si ce quelqu'un n'existait pas vraiment.

Komui descendit les escaliers et traversa rapidement le hall pour déboucher dans les jardins de la Congrégation, un lieu qui incorporait des jardins à la française et une de prairie réservée habituellement aux pique niques (fort rarissime) qui était délimité par des arbres d'un vert foncé. C'est vers elle qu'il alla en toute simplicité, pendant que dansaient toujours en tournoyant en l'air les feuilles. Elles aussi en simplicité. Comme si le lien entre leur propriétaire et elles étaient encore physiquement là. Il se coucha là dans l'herbe, les deux bras sous la tête, les yeux tournés uniquement vers ce ciel qui se jouait souvent de lui. Qui aujourd'hui acceptait de porter sa elles continuaient leur bal au son d'une musique endiablée, comme participantes d'un bal masquée derrière une langue, cachant des vraies vies propres à chacune. Chacune une des fibres de la tapisserie qui composait Komui depuis environ six ans. Peut être plus, peut être moins. Sous ce ciel ce n'était pas important. A croire qu'elles ne redescendraient jamais. Qu'elles se perdraient n'importe où. Peut être même jusqu'en Australie. Ou en Chine. Et des gens incrédules les verraient et ne les comprendraient pas. Comme on ne pouvait comprendre parfaitement celui qui avait couché ses paroles sur papier. Komui sourit à ses pensées étranges et doucement sous ce ciel pur comme ce sentiment paraît il, laissa tomber le masque, offrant ses larmes de douleur , de soulagement mêlés de se sentir en partie libéré en fredonnant avec douceur la musique qui sonnait plus forte encore. Et petit à petit le tournoiement blanc se mêla dans son esprit à la musique, son ennemi d'origine et vinrent le chercher doucement pour l'entraîner à eux dans un monde aussi invisible que le leur. Le pays des rêves.

Ailleurs dans la Congrégation, un homme releva le nez d'un de ses rapports et pour la 126 eme fois de la journée(il avait compté) , il regarda le costume pendu à une de ses bibliothèques en se demandant pour la 130 ème si il devait y aller ou pas. Reever soupira, comme il le faisait à chaque fois depuis ce matin. Il était partagé et ce depuis le matin. Entre l'envie et en même temps l'envie de ne pas y aller. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir en voyant celui qu'il aimait dans autre chose que son éternelle veste blanche... et en prime une très jolie fille près de lui. Il la voyait déjà lui faisant du rentre dedans sachant qu'il était quelqu'un d'important dans la Congrégation, et celui ci n'y verrait que du feu, pensant qu'elle était sincère. Et cette vision suffit à lui donner des pulsions de meurtre. Envers une (presque) innocente. Alors pour la 130ème il saisit une fléchette et rageusement il tira sur sa porte à laquelle il avait fixé une cible qu'il avait fixé pour des moments comme celui ci où il ne pouvait accéder au terrain de tir(Komui les avaient fermé le matin même). Et encore une fois dans le centre. C''était presque exaspérant. Et en prime, il s'autorisa un coup de pied dans son bureau de frustration.

« Alors que moi je ne pense plus qu'à lui et lui qui ne me voit même pas maugréa Reever.

Dehors la musique se fit mystérieuse et Reever agacé s'exclama, bien inutilement:

- Mais ta gueule!

….Avant de se rendre compte qu'il injuriait une musique.

- Pitoyable commenta t'il. Tout cela me rend fou. J'étais déjà pas très sain d'esprit mais alors là...Irrécupérable. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais, Komui?

Sa voix finit en murmure. Un petit sourire chargé de douleur se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

- Évidemment non. Comment le pourrais tu? Je sais très bien cacher cela. Même à moi d'ailleurs.

Il eut un rire amer. Ce n'était pas évident d'être amoureux de son supérieur. ABSOLUMENT PAS.

D'autant que celui ci avait une proportion à la folie élevée, aux blagues, aux coups fourrés, au harcèlement psychologique en cas de représailles. Pas de quoi rassurer. Et pas de quoi être sûr que la personne si on se confie soit sincère. D'autant plus qu'il peut user des sentiments de l'autre pour ne pas faire son travail. Et puis il ne pouvait imaginer la lueur de dégoût qu'il aurait dans ses yeux en apprenant que son employé l'aimait... L'aimait passionnément au point de tout faire pour que l'autre soit heureux. Même sans lui. Et puis peut être qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, d'ailleurs: après tout avoir besoin de son tortionnaire, de sa présence dans sa vie de tous les jours, c'est étrange non?Reever soupira. C'était si compliqué! Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'un homme, qui plus est son patron fou dans une INSTITTUTION RELIGIEUSE? Dans un monde presque totalement imprégné de religion? Qui prohibait cela en plus. Pourtant Reever avait beau essayer de comprendre _leur_ point de vue, il n'y arrivait jamais. Pour lui cela semblait normal d'avoir besoin de l'amour de Komui, d'un de ses regards, d'un de ses rires. Presque aussi normal que ci il attendait cela d'une fille. Il n'y avait aucune différence pour lui entre les deux. Aimer une femme s'apparentait à la même chose pour lui qu'aimer un homme. Mais ce n'était pas _leur _avis. Malheureusement. Et le monde entier était probablement de leur avis. Et Komui aussi certainement.

C'était un constat douloureux mais certainement vrai... d'un autre côté rester sans rien faire, sans n'être sûr de rien était absurde. Alors qu'il avait une occasion en or de parler avec lui d'autre chose que de travail. De savoir au juste sa position la dessus. D'autant qu'il avait entendu que le Maréchal Cross avait l'intention de saouler Luberier pour lui extirper la moindre information susceptible de le faire chanter par la suite et que Howard Link serait trop occupé à engloutir toute la nourriture possible, tel un Allen au quotidien. Donc AUCUN contrôle. Logiquement...Qu 'y avait il à perdre?

C'était justement là le problème. TOUT. L'amitié de Komui (même si il ne le disait jamais il savait qu'il l'avait), son respect peut être même, le fait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face par la suite voir même sa place.

Il était donc piégé ainsi et avait fait semblant qu'il allait à la fête le matin même pour être tranquille et était secrètement revenu dans la Congrégation et avait gagné sa chambre où il avait préparé un peu de paperasse, se doutant de ce qui allait arriver. Il avait ôté son costume et l'avait raccroché et s'était mis à travailler d'arrache pied.

Son costume. Il se souvenait des mots que lui avait murmuré en toute discrétion Johnny quand il l'avait forcé à donner ses goûts et à le mesurer. Il avait profité du fait que Komui lui tournait le dos, occupé à faire un compte exact du coût de toutes les étoffes et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille, alors que Reever croyait avoir été discret en regardant le superviseur:

- Je vais vous aider à attirer son attention Commandant. Je vais vous réaliser un costume qui lui fera oublier à coup sûr que vous n'êtes que son employé.

Ses joues lui avaient alors cuit et il avait protesté essayant de nier. Mais Johnny lui avait adressé un sourire montrant qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Et il avait réussi. Le costume était tout simplement magnifique. Il était d'un blanc immaculé rehaussé de broderies dorées très fines dont Reever se demandait encore comment Johnny avait réussi à les faire tant c'était un travail d'orfèvre. Même les boutons de la redingote étaient dorées ainsi que les contours de chaque vêtement.(1) Dedans, Reever n'avait plus l'air habituel d'un petit scientifique blasé et constamment fatigué. Non, ce vêtement lui donnait un air de lord anglais et effaçait complètement son image de tous les jours. Il soulignait avec grâce sa silhouette sans trop en faire. On l'aurait croisé dans la rue deux jours auparavant que l'on ne l'aurait pas reconnu.

Comme en transe, Reever se leva et doucement de sa main vint effleurer à nouveau le costume. Comme depuis un long moment. Et va savoir pour quelle raison, il décrocha le costume de son cintre et doucement le remit. Il sourit doucement.

- Bah après tout dit il à voix haute pour s'encourager, ce serait dommage d'avoir un costume pareil si je ne peux m'y montrer. Et puis comme cela on verra que je peux aussi m'amuser. Et puis c'est connu qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Motivé il sourit et allait passer dans la salle d'eau attenante à sa chambre pour régler des derniers détails lorsqu'il capta un mouvement par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Surpris, il s'arrêta et regarda à la fenêtre. La musique s'était faite solennelle mais bientôt celle ci allait s'emballer. De nouveau. Et dehors virevoltait dans le ciel quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la neige. Sauf que l'on n'était pas dans la bonne saison. Intrigué, Reever ouvrit sa fenêtre pour mieux voir. Et une bourrasque lui jeta en pleine figure quelque dizaines de ses objets. Reever étouffa un juron , recula aveuglé et ferma la fenêtre. Aussitôt la force qui plaquait contre son visage les feuilles les fit tomber au sol. Car c'était bien des feuilles. Dont un simple regard lui apprit que ce n'était qu'une petite partie. Une TOUTE petite partie. Il se pencha pour en ramasser une et dessus reconnut l'écriture de Komui.

Reever sourit et secoua la tête mi exaspéré mi amusé. Le Grand Intendant avait du laisser laisser la fenêtre de son bureau grand ouverte et maintenant tout ses documents était en vadrouille. La technique pour se débarrasser de la paperasse était efficace, en tout cas. «A tester» se dit il en riant.. Mais pas de chance pour lui, Reever était plutôt têtu et allait courir dans tout la Congrégation (ou plutôt obliger Komui à courir comme punition) à la recherche de tous les documents manquants. C'est alors seulement qu'il nota qu'il était en chinois. Alors que pour les dossiers officiels on écrivait en anglais. Bizarre. Alors il lut la feuille froissée qu'il tenait entre les mains pour mieux comprendre ce que c'était.

Et ses joues virèrent au rouge. Et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Et dans sa tête, il n'eut plus qu'une pensée:

«Je dois le trouver. Et vite.»

Komui faisait un rêve agréable. Il reposait dans une prairie calme. Il sentait bien. Calme. Apaisé. Au dessus de lui dansait des oiseaux blancs et l'un d'eux lui murmura en s'approchant de lui, se révélant être une colombe:

« Tu verras tout ira bien. Tes rêves ont été chuchotés au creux de son oreille.

Komui voulut l'interroger mais une voix s'entremêla à son rêve. Une voix bien connue. Un peu essoufflée. Mais comme à l'habitude sensuelle et un peu grave. SA voix.

« Grand Intendant ! Grand Intendant ! Enfin je vous trouve ! Cela fait bien une demie heure que je vous cherche ! Enfin disparaître comme cela... A quoi vous pensiez...

Komui soupira. Il savait bien que c'était dans un seul contexte que Reever se serait mieux à sa poursuite. Celui du travail. Le bal devait être fini. Pourtant il avait encore l'impression d'entendre de la musique...«Enfin passons...Je dois délirer» songea t'il. Mais il n'avait pas encore envie d'oublier ce doux rêve. De le quitter. De remettre son masque. Il voulait encore de cette douceur, cette normalité. Il décida tout simplement de l'ignorer.

- Grand Intendant... Vous dormez... dans une pelouse ? Original.

Komui écouta sa voix qui lui plaisait tant, y cherchant déjà une trace du quelconque bonheur qu'il aurait trouvé dans le bal. Mais il ne bougea pas un cil, écoutant ses sarcasmes. Et cela lui faisait mal rien que d'imaginer l'y trouver. Il eut l'impression soudain qu'une ombre s'était abattue sur lui et soudain quelque chose de chaud se déposa sur ses deux joues et la voix de Reever s'éleva dans un murmure:

- Komui...

Ce fut surtout l'appellation de son nom et non pas son grade qui le poussa à ouvrir les yeux é la première chose qu'il vit ce fut le visage de Reever penché sur le sien, qui le regardait avec tendresse avec un peu de rouge aux joues. Ce qui lui allait bien. Vraiment très bien. Et dans ses yeux aucune notion de travail immédiat. Non, juste de la tendresse à l'état pure. Comme il en avait toujours rêvé. D'ailleurs cela ressemblait UN PEU TROP à un rêve. C'était trop parfait pour être vrai. Et c'est alors qu'il réalisa que Reever avait les deux mains sur ses joues. Surpris, se sentant rougir il balbutia un:

- Co...Commandant ?

Que se passait t'il?

Ah ne m'appelle plus jamais comme cela quand on est que tous les deux où je t'étripe le menaça

Reever.

Mais sa menace fut ternie par l'éclat de tendresse pure de ses yeux. Puis il se pencha et doucement embrassa Komui sur les lèvres. Celui ci sursauta. Mais ne le rejeta pas. Certainement pas. Même si il ne comprenait ni le pourquoi ni le comment, il n'allait pas le rejeter. Pas alors qu'il l'aimait depuis si longtemps. Et même si c'était un rêve. Un de plus. Il passa sa main dans la nuque de Reever pour l'attirer encore plus près et prolongea le baiser que Reever voulait déjà raccourcir.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, alors qu'il s'était allongé la tête sur les genoux de Reever (notant au passage son très joli costume)et que celui ci lui caressait les cheveux d'une main en le couvant du regard comme si il n'y croyait pas lui même qu'il remarqua que toutes les lettres avaient finies par se poser. Autour de lui quand il s'était endormi. Et que Reever en tenait une dans la main qu'il ne lâchait plus depuis un long moment. Une feuille anciennement froissée.

Alors il sourit , se souvenant de son rêve et murmura doucement en chinois:

- On dirait que le vent a porté mes rêves.

Reever sourit et murmura à son tour:

- Plus précisément il me les a jetés à la figure. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je ne vais pas me plaindre qu'il a été me chuchoter tes rêves de manière violente.

Au même moment, une valse leur parvient de la salle. Aussitôt Komui eut une idée. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, celui ce redressa et tendit une main à Reever en susurrant avec douceur:

- M 'accorderiez vous cette danse Mr Wenhamm ?

Reever sursauta et devenant écarlate s'exclama:

- Mais t'es malade ! C'est pas...

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué toi et moi nous ne faisons rien de normal. A commencer par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas danser un peu avec l'homme que j'aime dans un costume aussi sublime ronronna Komui. J'ai le droit d'en profiter, non? Alors me l'accorderiez vous?

Reever eut un petit rire un peu gêné, réalisant qu'il avait raison s'exclama:

- Avec plaisir Mr Lee.

Alors doucement il l'aida à se redresser et l'attira contre lui. Et malgré le fait qu'ils soient dans une prairie immense aux yeux de tous, sous ce ciel qui les condamnerait ils virevoltèrent sans crainte, riant s'amusant de tout de rien.

A un balcon Lenalee était accoudée dans sa belle robe blanche et vers le ciel et au vent elle offrit alors qu'Allen la rejoignait un verre à la main pour elle son plus grand souhait:

« Je voudrai que Grand Frère ait aussi quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui quand je ne suis pas là.

Allen s'approcha d'elle et lui enserra la taille d'un bras et de l'autre lui offrit son verre.

- Allen commença Lenalee tu crois que mon rêve se réalisera ? Dit elle après quelques secondes.

Allen lui sourit et murmura en l'embrassant dans le cou:

- Je suis presque sûr que c'est déjà le cas.

Et le vent emporta ses quelques paroles.

**Et voilà terminé (en UN jour ouah ^^ ) j'espère que cela vous a plu et que je n'ai pas trop été marshamallow ^^**

**Je me suis amusée avec l'humour c'est pas croyable (même si c'est un peu pourri comme humour)**

**Il y a plein de couples secondaires c'était amusant de les rajouter vraiment ^^**

**J'espère que Fanfiction ne me coupera pas la moitié des mots et je promets que je finirai le chapitre 3 de mon autre fic «Le sacrifice du Fou» et ceux d' «Un cierge pour Lenalee» promis **

**Bye et bonne nuit ^^**

**ps: Rewiew ? (Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis ^^)**


End file.
